


One Piece x Reader | worlds 1: depend on you

by Bamse



Series: worlds [1]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse
Summary: Android!AUIt was a one-sided war. Not that we didn't try, we did. We gave it everything we had. But we, who were once at the top, were so easily defeated. It knew everything, because we so blindly told them so. They took over, and only those in the pods had a chance of surviving. But even so, it didn't matter if they weren't ever woken up.Then, you were awoken into a new world.





	1. 1. sonata's dream

_It’s loud… so loud, and every bullet fired, every bomb dropped, it all racks your mind. You can’t think straight, and everything’s spinning. And through the smoke and dust all you can see is bright lights flashing in sync with the bolting drums, bolting drums firing nothing but metal. Nothing but metal, really, but it’s deadly metal that’s killing. Killing more and more, and more bodies are dropping faster and faster, making the piles bigger and bigger---_

_And screams, terrified screams, a constant chorus of wails of agony and pain, and---red, dull red. And dark clouds and fallen comrades. But who cares anyways when those who cared about them lie feet away, more red gushing out of disturbing wounds---_

**Give it up. Let humanity be destroyed.**

_“No!” you screech, clutching your head, but the shriek drones out in the rest of the chaos. “I can’t!”_

_“Come here, now! Please!” A desperate, ear-shattering cry diminished to a faint voice. A whisper amidst the war. “We need you to stay alive! Please!” More useless begs, pleas you wish just as desperately to comply with, but---_

_More and more and more are killed, and you have to do something._

_But they’re so strong, nothing can stop them. Any and all hope was trampled upon long ago. You surviving will make no difference, yet they keep trying so hard._

_A series of sudden shoves, forcing you into the pod. Alone. You try to escape, you hit the glass as hard as you can, banging on it with all your might. But it was filling quickly with the blue liquid, already reaching your knees. Before your mind can grasp what’s happening, you’re submerged in it._

_You can barely hear, the loud explosions of war, the moans of pain, the pleas for it all to stop. All of it is muffled._

_Tears stream down his face as he watches you slowly lose conscious within the pod, and you can make out his words through his mouth. ‘I’m sorry.’ You can hear the genuine pain in his words, even if you didn’t hear it at all._

_Your throat and lungs burn, and before no time, you lose consciousness, fading away._


	2. 2. sonata's awakening

You wake, gasping for air and clutching your throbbing throat, falling forwards onto the ground. You cough discoloured spit that splatters across the cold, red-stained stone. 

“You,” comes a voice. “Who are you? What are you? You’re no android.”

Shivers slip down your spine. You look up. A boy of small stature stands, but he still looks frightening with his cold look. He adjusts his straw hat.

“I asked you a question,” he hisses.

“I,” you start, but it feels like your chest is being crushed. “I, I uh… I’m not an android,” you confirm, breathing heavily. “My name is…” You think for a second. “It’s… it’s [Y/N] I think.”

His eyes widen then they shake uncontrollably. He opens his mouth, but only glitched sounds echo from his voice. “[Y/N]. I missed you so much!” he says suddenly, a large smile on his face. “I---” More indecipherable sounds emit before his gaze turns to stone once again. “I know no one of that name. What are you?”

“A human? What else?” 

“Of course you are! You’re the best person, [Y/N]!” The cheery voice returns. “But I need help, please, please, please…” His voice begins glitching, repeating ‘please’ over and over in a chilling, stoic tone before snapping back to life. “Please, they’re lost, everyone we care about, they’re---” 

“Luffy,” you whisper, then cup your hand over your mouth. “Luffy? Who’s that?”

“That’s me, [Y/N]! Please, I don’t know how much longer I have, you need to help us! I’m sorry I can’t do anymore, but we’re losing! We’re losing, [Y/N], and the androids are taking over! Please, I don’t want to lose everyone! Not again!”

More unsettling, morphing sounds from his mouth before he coughs up smoke and his eyes glow red for just a second or two before closing. His body falls onto the floor with a sharp, metallic thud.

“What do I do now? Where am I?”

You look at the fallen boy---what had you called him before? Luffy? Yes, that’s it. You look at Luffy, an odd pain pulsing in your stomach. _I should help him…_

It takes effort, but you’re able to stand. Your legs shake, and you feel like a newborn fawn. A few minutes later, walking becomes easier and more natural, and with most of your strength pooled together, you’re able to pick up Luffy. You set his hat on his chest as to make sure it doesn’t fall, and for the first time, you take a good look at where you are.

It’s all metal, a lot of it rusted, and some of the walls’ metal plates are broken or damaged. Wires stick out every which way, red is splattered everywhere, and bones are scattered along the floor. It’s almost scary, you’ll admit, but something bugs you in the back of your mind that you’ve seen much worse of an atrocity. 

Some parts of the building have collapsed, but no sunlight peeks through any holes. It’s all dirt. You follow the path that’s most elevated, though it seems unnatural. Like it wasn’t built to be elevated like it is, and it probably isn’t supposed to be. Just that it happened to be buried unevenly or something. How it got underground you haven’t a clue.

Some long time later you find a door and, on the floor in front of it, a fallen sign that reads ‘EXIT’ in dull green, bold letters. 

You have to set down Luffy for a second and take a deep breath before trying to push open the door. An ear piercing cry from the door scraping against the floor contorts your face into a wince. A little farther and you give in, deciding it’s enough space to fit through.

Your eyes drift to Luffy, and for a second, you wonder if you should just leave him here. But when you do, an abrupt tug in your heart disallows such an action. “What is it about you?” you sigh before leaning down and once again straining your arms to hold the android. 

Outside is disturbingly perfect. The sun is shining through leaves of trees, the forest is calm, nothing is wrong. You’re not disappointed it’s a nice day, but it feels so wrong. A feeling like anger—or maybe it’s more like guilt, or regret, you’re not sure—wells deep in your stomach.

Uneasiness settles within your body, and you can’t shake it off. _What’s wrong with this forest?_ You answer your own question quickly. 

The cameras up in the trees aren’t bothered to be hidden. They’re in plain sight and move as you walk, focusing on you. A few times, they snap to other movement, like a rustling branch or squirrel, but then they shoot back to you. 

You finally make it out of the forested area and let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding. Walking a little further, you find a road stretching far. Far down one way is a large city, and the other a smaller, but still large, city. “Where do I go now?” You look around and find a sign. 

‘Main City: 10km West  
Secondary City: 5km East  
SH Town: 2km North’

Other towns are listed, but they all have measurements in reference to the cardinal directions, and you aren’t going to bother with 

You look up at the sun and decide to go North, since it’s the closest. Sooner than you like, you’re back in a forest infested with cameras watching your every movement. 

Once you finally make it to SH Town, you meet a dead end on where exactly you’re going. It’s a real small town, more like a village if anything, consisting of a number of houses under 30. 

You look for a doctor’s office or some type of infirmary, but there’s nothing. But considering they’re androids, you visit a mechanic instead. Unable to knock with your hand, you lightly kick at the base of the door.

“Hello?” you call.

A large man opens the door, and your eyes drift directly up to his bright blue hair. 

“May I help you?” he asks, though his words seem to have little want to help.

“Yes, I found him but he…” you trail, unsure of how to word it. “Passed out?”

He grunts, looking at the figure. “Oh, it’s 52661221,” he comments. “Enter.” You step inside and follow him towards a room with a metal table in it. “Set him on there.”

You obey and let him lie on the table. “So, do you know him? Does this happen often?”

“He’s a…” he looks around quickly, “Defect. He retains still his humanity. But he’s slowly becoming more android.”

“Er, right. My name’s [Y/N], and you are?” you introduce lately.

He looks at you blankly. “Code Number: 5211411816,” he recites with ease. 

“Uhm, right…”

“You are an odd one as well,” he says, beginning to work on Luffy.

“How’s that?” you mumble. 

“You’re human,” he states bluntly. Before you can say anything else, he goes to some tablet on the wall and clicks on it and speaks, “6161519112, I request your assistance in fixing 52661221.”

A voice returns, “Request accepted. I will be there in a moment.”

An android with black, fluffy hair and a particularly long nose arrives and helps the blue haired one patch up Luffy. Something about the whole ordeal seems once again so familiar, yet so off. 

Waves of nostalgia drift in and out as you watch them work. But each time they speak, it flows away. The way they speak so nonchalantly without any emotion and so formal crushes every feeling you may have known them once. 

“So, how’s it going?”

“Do not attempt small talk, human. We must take you to Capital once we have finished,” says the black haired one.

“Oh, right. Of course, cause laws and protocol that I totally know.”

They both stare at you, and you immediately catch the drift and shut your mouth.

You’re not sure how much time passes, but what snaps you back into the present is Luffy, shooting upwards. His eyes glow red for a second then return to black. He blinks a few times. 

“I thank you, 5211411816 and 6161519112.” 

“Of course—”

“Franky! Usopp! You guys are so serious, what’s up!” 

The two sigh. 

“Hey, c’mon. Let’s go back to being ourselves!” he says cheerfully, but it sounds so eerie with the desperate undertone. He twitches before returning to a colder him. “Forgive me for my insolence this humanity causes me to have,” he bows slightly.

“It is alright. Do you think you can escort this human to Capital?” asks ‘Usopp.’

He nods. “Of course.” He slides off the table and strides out of the house, and you follow him.

“Luffy, what’s up with all this? I get the gist of it, but I need a little more,” you say.

Twitching again, he returns to normal, but speaks in a hushed voice. “We were forced to become androids! We were humans, but then they wanted to take away our humanity. They couldn’t get some of us, though. Some of us are still fine, me and Sabo and Zoro and Ace, we all still have some humanity, but we can’t keep it for long.

“We need help from another human. We need you, [Y/N]! You always knew what to do, remember?”

You shake your head no. “I really don’t remember.”

“Please, you need to help us. I don’t…” A few tears slip from his eyes, shocking you. How could a machine cry? 

The tears escalate into sobs he can barely keep in. “I don’t want to lose everything we worked so hard for!”

“What do you mean? Explain to me, I want to help!” You aren’t sure if you really do, but it seems like the only thing you can say. He’s a machine, but he sounds so hurt, like he’s been suffering through this for years.

“I…I don’t know, but we worked so hard. I can’t remember, but we’ve been like this for centuries.”

Years? That doesn’t even compare to how long he’s been in pain. Shards of guilt and pain strike you in the heart and stomach, and you feel your own eyes warming up. 

“How do I help?” 

“Stay human! Please, I don’t think I can stay—” He glitches once again and turns back into a mindless machine. 

And this time, he doesn’t return with humanity.


	3. 3. sonata's sunset

He took you far down the road until the grey walls in the distance became towering gates just in front of you, tenfold your height. Luffy glanced at you, telling you enough to stay put as he robotically walked towards the side of the gates. He opened some part of the wall and spoke words and numbers in a way that flew over your head.

Some type of purple light seemed to scan his face, and the gates slowly rose, just enough for you and him to walk through. 

Though you were supposed to be taken in to the Capital because you were human, a trait that’s unwelcomed, it’s seemed no big deal you weren’t handcuffed or put under any major watch. What if you were to escape? Or why hadn’t you, a better question.

It didn’t really matter, you supposed. With all the cameras, you remembered, it would be better not to resist. You really were under watch.

Just a few paces through the gate, it closed behind you. Since the walls were so thick, it was like going through a small tunnel before the inside of the city burst out at you. 

It was… busy. You’re not sure what you were expecting, but it seemed like any other normal city you knew of, just with robotic people over flesh and blood humans. And, of course, far more advanced of technology than you remembered there being.

Nothing like the flying cars or hoverboards you expected. You weren’t even sure what half of what you saw was. But everything was moving and floating, like it was all supported on a giant hoverboard foundation, but it wasn’t familiar. It wasn’t like in any sci-fi movie you’d seen before. Same concepts, but it looked so… different. 

There was a constant white noise-like buzz, maybe from the constant movement. The buildings were always shifting, the floors separating and moving and connecting again, always making room for another android or another building, or the odd crystal things that floated in the air. Speaking of, there were hundreds, maybe thousands, just drifting through the air. They looked like crystals, like 3D fractals. 

And for a second, or maybe a hundred, you found yourself stuck gazing into one. The shape seemed to go on forever. As you stared, a guilty depression welled in the pit of your stomach and pulsed in core of your chest. It was all you felt, and the… the _thing_ was all you saw, and the light hums from before were gone.

When Luffy covered your eyes was what snapped you back into reality, or at least when you snapped away from the crystal, and you regained your senses. The buzzing returned, and you could see more than just the crystals, though in a blurry haze. You felt warmth resting in your eyes, and when you blinked, it fell and squirmed its way down your face. 

You rushed to wipe it away and nodded to the android, who had waited until your moment had passed. Like he expected whatever happened to you to happen. 

And for a split second, you thought there was a bit of understanding glimmer in his eyes, but it flickered away just as you thought you saw it. 

Probably just your imagination, you assured yourself. It’s not that you didn’t care about the guy, you did, for some strange reason. But you weren’t sure how to handle him. Yeah, he could cry and he could feel, but there was always a static to his words and emotions. A smokescreen covering the truth of his feelings.

He continued on, leading you towards the centre of the city, where a giant floating palace remained up high, higher than any of the buildings or anything else. 

“The capital,” he said, catching you staring at it. “That’s where we’re supposed to go.”

You caught a certain word. “Supposed?”

He nodded. “Some part of my subconscious---of course, we don’t have a subconscious, we’re not supposed to. But the human part insists we visit elsewhere first. However, afterwards, we will certainly go to the teleportation plates and go there. It refuses to rest until we go there. Thus we will.”

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “It tells my body where to go, not my mind.”

You wondered what exactly was their mind, but figured the android was just about sick of your questions.

Once you were near the centre, he took an odd turn, avoiding the middle and trailing off completely. Before you knew it, you were on almost at the opposite side from the gate where you entered. The wall was no more than a few minute walk away, but he led you into a different area.

He stepped on one of the circles that seemed to be the androids’ way of transporting, at least aside from teleporting apparently. He guided you onto one as well, his slightly annoyed face contradicting his gentle movements. The white circle glowed red on the rims and flew up.

It was maybe 15 metres high, and your nerves were spiked, dwelling and squirming in your stomach. From the height, but mostly from everything that’s to happen and has happened. What type of world was this, where was the one you came from? 

The glowing pad stopped, and Luffy nodded. “This is it, I believe.”

It was like a normal apartment. Except, of course, it’s floating and looks like it’s pulled from a movie.

Luffy presses his fingers against tiny indents on the door. A bright red glow vibrated throughout the door for a few seconds before someone opened it.

“Who is it---Luffy! And… Shit. Come in,” a man (android? You weren’t sure) who had bright blond hair and a deep blue top hat opened the door further and ushered you two inside.

He motioned for you two to take a seat while he went in the back of the apartment to get someone else. He returned with a tired looking green haired one.

“Lu? It’s been too long, where’ve you been? How’s everyone in the village doing?” asked the green haired one, who seemed to snap up at the sight of Luffy. “Ace isn’t here, he’s still at work.”

 _Ace!_ you thought. _Then could these two be Sabo and Zoro?_

“Zoro,” said the blond one. “Look at her. Isn’t she familiar?”

He looked at you for a good few seconds before he started breathing faster. He rubbed his eyes, like it could all be a dream. “That’s… not possible. You weren’t supposed to be here, (Y/N) what… how?”

You bit your lip. “I… I don’t know. I’m sorry, I don’t remember you guys. It’s like… I know what things are---well, not here. I don’t know what things are here, but I know what trees are and stuff. But I don’t know people, or androids, or whatever,” you said.

“I’m only here on protocol,” said Luffy. “If this is all, I must take the human to Capital.”

The blond and Zoro shared a horrified look.

“He’s gone,” the blond said. “Completely.”

Zoro shook his head. “No. No, no, no, no. No. Sabo, no. He’s not. He’s still in there. Why else is he here? He has to be in there.”

“I know you don’t want to hear it,” Sabo said through clenched teeth. “Neither do I. But look at him. He’s gone now. Whatever had sparked back is gone now.”

Zoro punched the wall, sending a light green glow throughout the house along with a small buzz. Another one, he had black hair and a goatee, walked out. “What’s the problem, Zoro-ya?”


	4. 4. adagio's midnight

Zoro punched the wall, sending a light green glow throughout the house along with a small buzz. Another one, he had black hair and a goatee, walked out. “What’s the problem, Zoro-ya?”

____

“This!” Zoro yells, motioning towards you and Luffy. Luffy sighed and stood. 

“Human, do abide by true rules, else major consequences will come about. Follow.”

You didn’t follow. “I… I want answers, though. Who you are all and what happened. I want to know.”

“Well,” the new one said, “that is an issue. (Y/N)-ya, what is my name?”

You took a good look at him, hoping some memory to spark. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

He nodded. “Well, my name’s Law. There, now we’ve got that out of the way, we should probably get you out of here.”

Zoro shook his head. “No, we are not sending them out. We need to fix them.”

Sabo’s eyes flickered bitterly between you and the others. “Zoro, we can’t just ‘fix’ them. Luffy… Zoro look into Luffy’s eyes. Just for a second. There’s nothing there _to_ fix. And (Y/N) isn’t an android. She’s still human. We can’t ‘fix’ her either.”

“The only thing we can fix is the situation,” said Law. “Zoro-ya, run out with her to the Southern Forest. She’ll be safe there.”

“Yeah, to the forest with all the slaughter bots and murder machines. Safe,” Zoro hissed. 

“No, he’s right. As long as you just go south, it’ll be fine.”

 

“My directional board is _still_ messed up!”

Luffy sighed loudly. “If you’re not going to allow us to leave to Capital,” he said, eyes glowing a little, “then I’ll have to take you lot in as well.”

 

He bent his knees and held his hands up, ready to strike.

“(Y/N)-ya, go south. It’s that way,” he pointed, “but you’ll have to get out first. Take this, it’ll let you out. There aren’t any cameras in the South Forest, but there are… things. Just go, we’ll be there soon.”

He handed you a few small metal spheres as well as some type of key, probably for the gate.

“You’ll know what to do when you need to, I have a feeling. Go!”

You ran out and impulsively jumped, thankful the floating pad was only a few feet below you. Luffy tried to catch you, but the other three blocked him, making sure not to hurt him, either.

Your body was still weak, and running strained your energy and legs. But you pushed through anyway, weaving through the androids who barely seemed to notice you. 

A red light infected the buildings in a wave, and it seemed the androids began to emit their own red hue. Their attention shot towards you. The word got out, apparently. 

You wondered if the androids had an emergency feature where they could contact one another somehow. But none of them seemed to be doing much, just watching. Maybe they were just sending information of your whereabouts? But that wouldn’t make much sense, Luffy knew where you were going. 

Were RoboCops going to come after you? Or the floating buildings fall and crush you? You weren’t sure, but you tried to continue to have a constant stream of thoughts. It seemed to distract you from your energy quickly depleting and your aching legs. Or maybe it was adrenaline, you weren’t sure.

You slowed your pace a little as you came upon the south gate and held the key in you palm, inspecting it. It looked like a normal key, like one to an apartment or something. But when you got closer to the gate, there wasn’t anywhere to unlock it. 

There was a screen by it, like the one Luffy used that let them in. In a last attempt, you put the key against the screen. Another purple light glowed as it seemed to scan the key. The gate didn’t open, but instead a door to the side did. You entered carefully, checking behind you before using the key on another screen, closing it.

It was dim, and you had to squint to see. Just like before, it was like a hallway, but this time it was cramped. Your adrenaline dropped, dread replacing it. 

You kept your arms out in front of you, and you eventually came across another door. There wasn’t any doorknob, but you were able to make out the outline of another screen. You tapped it. Once, twice. Nothing happened. You tried holding up the key to it. Nothing. You tried holding up the little spheres. Nothing.

You wondered if there was something you missed, so you slowly made your way back. You dragged your fingertips along the stone walls, and on your left, the wall was no longer present. You turned and felt around with your hands and feet. Stairs.

It was dark, so you were hesitant, but you figured there weren’t many options. You climbed the stairs, using the walls as railing since there wasn’t any. The stairwell was smaller than you thought, and it twisted upwards. You felt even more claustrophobic than before. 

After a while---how long, you weren’t sure, but you had to guess at least half an hour---the ground levelled out, and another door with a glowing screen came in sight. You held up the key. As the door opened, a stripe of light followed.

It was too bright to see at first, so you remained in the darkness for a little while longer until your eyes had adjusted to the doorway of light. You stepped out carefully, then turning around and closing the door. 

For the first time, you really took a good look around you. You were near the tops of some trees, thought the majority of them stretched another 40 or 50 metres above you. You looked down, and you instantly regretted it. You stumbled back instinctively, the ground being so far away you couldn’t even see it.

There was a ledge that stuck out, but no definite way of getting down. You looked around, trying to find some type of floating pad or something of the sort. You didn’t find anything like that, but as you looked closer, you realised everything was metal. The trees were metal tinted brown and green, and there were even birds you saw in the distance that were metal. 

“Hello?” you shouted, stepping out onto the ledge. “Is anyone else here?”

No response, but the birds did take notice of you. The flew towards you, and for a moment you were relieved. Maybe that was the key to getting down. They neared, and you realised that whatever they were, they weren’t birds and the only thing they seemed intent on helping you with is helping you to your death. Some sensor flashed, and the door shut behind you.

You stumbled back and fell as the giant creatures’ speed increased, their giant beaks opening and letting out ear piercing screeches. 

You panicked and crawled backwards into the wall. You fished the key from your pocket and tried opening the door again. It made a warning sound, and the screen flashed red before shutting off completely. You hit it, then the door, banging on it as the shrieks neared you.

As a last measure, you took the small spheres from your pocket and through them at the creatures, who were just a couple metres from your small body. 

There was a bright light that shone from the spheres, and you shut your eyes tight and curled into a ball, protecting your head with your arms. 

Nothing came, and the creatures floated in the air, flapping their wings that were tenfold your height every few seconds. The small spheres dropped onto the ledge, and you picked them up again. They were back to normal, and they felt the same. You pocketed them.

Cautiously, you stood, legs shaking, and reached out. Their beaks were bigger than your entire body. 

“Hello?”

A sound, almost like a scratchy purr, emitted.

“Are you going to hurt me?”

They blinked. 

You let your fingertips rest on their beaks. Your mind was screaming at you to get away, but it seemed like the right thing to do. The machine bowed its head and closed its eyes. The others followed its lead. It opened its eyes and turned around. 

You wondered what it meant, but it was like your body already knew. You climbed onto its back, and it took off with a harsh flap of its wings. You nearly fell off, but there was a metal piece that resembled the back of a seat that caught you. It hurt, but you didn’t fall off, at least. There was another one a little over a metre away in front of you to the right. 

Your mind had completely shut off by that point, letting your body take the reigns. You turned so you could lie on your stomach, clutching the piece while your feet rested on the other one. 

The metal was surprisingly smooth, you vaguely thought, considering it looked like the thing was made out of a hundred small pieces of scrap metal.

Your hair whipped around your face, and you couldn’t hear or see well, with the wind hitting your face. You felt your stomach drop and your throat itch from screaming, and when you could open your eyes and see, the creature had landed. 

It made a small croaking noise, and you got off. Your legs collapsed immediately, and the creature nudged you up with the tip of its beak. It glanced at you once before taking off again. Your hand went instinctively for your pocket, and the small metal beads gave you comfort. With them, you weren’t all that scared. Or maybe you were just numb. It was somewhere in between, you decided. But maybe, just maybe, you thought, you should be scared.

The ground below you was metal too, you noticed, and around you, there were scraps of metal and bolts and screws, and it looked like a hundred of those creatures had been ripped apart there.

You shuddered at the thought. 

Some kind of ridge stuck up from the ground, and you went to go inspect it. It was an entrance, you soon realised. Fear warped your mind. Whatever had shredded the machines, you didn’t want to face. 

The green haired android’s words echoed through your ears. ‘To the forest with all the slaughter bots and murder machines.’

If not for the small spheres, you would’ve been dead. You didn’t even know if they still worked, or why they worked, or what they’d work on.

Whatever the slaughter bots and murder machines that may not react to the light were, you didn’t want to stick around to see them.

You quickly slipped inside the entrance, into a dark, damp, empty chamber.


	5. 5. adagio's dread

A short little chapter here before a bit of an info dump and some… ‘proper’ introductions. 

_______

The chamber was a little damp, water dripping from the roof. A sliver of light shone through the opening where you slid in, lighting it enough to where you could make your way down the hall. Everything looked out of order. 

There was broken glass all around from giant tanks that were knocked over, along with the glowing, blue liquid that it probably once held. Like the one you found yourself in, but something in the corner of your mind told you that no one was ever in them. You shrugged the feeling off, continuing into the space.

It was a lot like the area you first woke in, same types of walls and floors and all.

You turned into a room, almost too dark to see. You squinted your eyes, able to make out the forms of weapons. Guns, bombs, and a hundred other things you didn’t even recognise, but figured that if you used them however you were supposed to, it’d kill pretty easily.

You backed away before you had the chance to accidentally trigger something and hurt yourself. It got to a point where it was too dark to see, and you had to return to the glowing liquid. You used two fairly dull shards of glass to sandwich some of the liquid together as a makeshift lamp, and you returned to the hall.

It lit the way more or less, and it was enough. There were several more rooms of weapons until the hall split between right and left. You opted for right first, leading into a control room type of area. 

It was clearly shut down, with screens cracked and no lights emitting from any of them, but it still looked new. Maybe it was the moderness of it all, something that just happened to be new to you. A few doors were present, but when you tried to open them, they didn’t budge. You guessed it was a power thing.

You returned back to the hall and went the other way, finding several doors. A few were like the previous ones, locked and unable to open, but others were cracked, broken open, or wide open. They looked like rooms, but it was peculiar, to say the least. There weren’t any beds.

Instead of beds, it seemed there was some kind of chair with bunches of cords around it. You hoped it was some type of charging station, and not a modern electric chair. There were desks with several buttons on it, none of which did anything. You continued down the hall, into a kitchen/living space area.

If it was for androids, the kitchen seemed out of place. The cupboards held a bunch of hardtack, instant coffee, water, and ramen, all things androids definitely couldn’t consume.

The living space was simple, couches around a coffee table and a few reclining chairs. You sighed and returned back, wondering what the hell you were supposed to do now.

As you backtracked, your eyes caught something they must’ve previously missed. The door closest to the living area and kitchen was on the floor in the room, broken down. Everything in the room was odd. 

Unlike the other rooms, there were beds. Three bunk bed sets, along with normal desks without any odd buttons on them. You tore your eyes from the main attraction to focus on the desks for a moment, inspecting the drawers. A few pens and journals. 

You swallowed and glanced back to the four broken androids. One sat against the wall, head tilted to its right, the left side of its neck having been slashed open, with wires sticking out. Your hands reached towards your cheekbones subconsciously, seeing the bottom half of its face hanging forwards from the centre of its face, the sides under its eyes sliced across. There were black marks resembling thorn tattoos that ran across its neck and arms, and you shifted your attention away from it.

The other one was hanging brutally from one of the top bunks, wires pulled out of its neck, face, back, legs, arms, its everything, really, that tied it up. A pool of oil stained the bed and ground beneath it.

The third lied on the ground and had long, blond hair that was tangled within the wires of its own, cut open head that covered its face. Shards of some blue and white striped thing were scattered around the android.

The last had flaming red hair that defied the blue glow. It was propped up against one of the bottom beds, its grasp still strong around the sheet. Nothing seemed to be brutally wrong with him, but it disturbed you the most. The state the android was in pulled at your chest.

You sighed and turned out, back into the kitchen to grab some food for yourself, mind chasing thoughts of how the others were that were fighting Luffy, then promptly turning and wondering why you cared. Another small huff made its way out of your mouth as you sat on the couch, nibbling on hardtack. 

You took out the small spheres from your pocket, shuffling them in your hand before tossing them onto the wood coffee table. They shook for a few seconds before shining bright again, even brighter in the darkness, and you had to turn your head away and squeeze your eyes shut. 

After a few seconds, you glanced back, the spheres still and lifeless. You scooped them up dubiously, pocketing them once again. You ate in peace for a few minutes before the coffee table made a low buzzing sound and shining blue, then shooting up a bright light.

It looked more like a hologram, and you stood and reached out to touch it. It reacted to your fingertips. You squinted to read the words on the interface. You settled on tapping ‘Goodbye’.

It brought up another screen, with a bunch of uploads onto it. You scrolled up and down, looking at it all. It ended on ‘Day 419’. You hummed and clicked ‘Play All’ before sitting back and watching the hologram, hoping for it to distract your mind wandering dangerously close to the point of too much anxiety and worry.


	6. adagio's records

The words “Day 1” flashed on the screen in a dark red font, clashing against the blue light. 

“Do we really have to make these?” a gruff voice comes, the screen of light flickering the font away and a darkness covering it. 

“Not really, but we’re supposed to,” another said. “Remember (Y/N) said we should document it all.”

You remained quiet, watching and listening even more intently after the line and after a small bit of light came on.

You heard a groan. “Fine.” 

The screen turned on fully showing the four androids from before, in perfect condition, sitting on the couches in a small circle. The place looked much brighter with a bunch of lights having been turned on.

“Well, it’s the first day of doing this,” the blue haired one mumbled. “But the seventh of staying here. It took a little while to get everything running again.”

“We’re fine, by the way,” the blond said. “We got the power on just barely in time so we can recharge. It just took a while to restart and rebuild everything we needed to.”

“Is that all we have to do?” the other asked. 

The blond shrugged. “I guess. That’s all, we’ll talk tomorrow, (Y/N).”

He tapped something on the coffee table, and the screen went dark. In the same red font, the words “Day 2” came on before only two of them appeared, the redhead and blond. 

“We’re stuck here for a while, turns out,” the redhead said. “The entirety of the govdroids are looking for us, apparently.” He rested his head against the couch.

“We’ll be hiding out in here for a little while,” the blond said. “Even we can’t hold off all of them,” he said. “We’ll start working on some more bots soon so we can go out more, try to get to the others, but we’re pretty far off from each other. We also don’t know their condition,” he said. “So just in case they’re not doing very well, we need to try to get in contact as soon as possible.”

“That’s what Heat and Wire are working on right now, we should head back, too.”

The blond nodded and pressed the button on the coffee table, bringing it to day 3. You fiddled a little more with it, skipping to day 5, with all four present.

“We got in contact with everyone, finally,” the blue haired one said. “We’re all still a little shook, but for the most part, we’ve settled on stuff.”

“Law, Zoro, Sabo, and Ace are gonna be in the city as it’s being made,” the blond said. “The rest of the Strawhat crew settled in the old village. Most of the Supernovas… they left for the government, apparently.”

“Pussies,” the redhead muttered.

“Anyway,” the blond continued. “We’ve started on some more bots in the workshop. The weapons already here won’t work against androids, so we’re going to have to figure out how we’re going to be able to hurt them, and keep them under control, too.”

“We’re thinking about some special light or sound that can’t be replicated by anyone else that will send specific commands or something along the lines of that,” the blue haired one said. “Anything else, Kid?”

The redhead, Kid, shrugged. “Not really. Until tomorrow.” He tapped the button again, sending it to day 6.

You sighed, relieved to finally have at least one name. You skipped ahead to day 10.

“We’re working on a prototype bot right now, a small one,” the blond started, holding out his hand with a small, metal figure on it no larger than the size of his own palm. You couldn’t see very well, but it looked like a bird. “We need to configure its method of knowing allies over enemies.”

“We were talking with Strawhat, too,” Kid said. “The little idiot’s doing fine, but the orange haired chick isn’t doing too good.”

“Nami,” the blue haired one pitched in.

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Nami’ or whatever. Throughout the past few days, for a minute or two, she’ll snap into android mode. Then she’ll go back to human and she’s unconscious for a good hour. Probably just her systems resetting. Wire?”

“Yes, but everytime her systems reset, there’s going to be a little more android seeping in little by little,” Wire said. The blue haired one, you deduced, was Heat, then. “I think that’s all?”

The blond, whose name you still hadn’t caught, nodded. “For now.” 

You skipped to day 25, where just Heat and the blond sat.

“We’re nearly done with the first bot. Once we finished the light sensors on the little prototype, designing and making the actual ones was much easier,” the blond said. “He won’t admit it, but Kid really misses you.”

“We all do,” Heat corrected. “But he really does.”

Kid walked in the background, oil in his hair and on his face, with small scratches on his metal skin. “Killer, Heat, get in the workshop. We’re pretty much done.”

_Killer, huh?_

“Right,” Killer replied. “‘Til next time.” 

You felt bad for not watching all of them, but you were anxious to see the contents outside of the file ‘Goodbye’ and you wanted to know what happened. The words ‘Day 100’ shone. All four androids sat in the room.

“Since one of the power generators went out a few days ago, we’ve been trying to save as much as energy as possible until we fix it,” Wire said. “So we plan on doing these a little less often, not everyday.”

“And we have to start making them shorter,” Heat said. “There’s nothing else really new, so that’s all.”

You skipped to day 400. You looked at the footage and swallowed. It was considerably darker, and the androids looked exhausted, if that was even possible. 

Kid sighed. “It’s getting tough. The generators aren’t doing much to help anymore, honestly, and they’re beyond full repair.”

“We can’t risk having them on for too long, or else they might explode,” Killer added with a small groan. “All we can really do anymore is sit and wait.”

“Ever since the Strawhats mostly turned, and the city walls were put up,” Heat muttered. “Everything’s gone to shit.”

“We’re making more bots,” Wire said. “But they’re coming for us.”

The footage ended there, bringing you to the next day. You skipped to 415. The place was just as broken down as it was when you entered it, but the androids looked happy.

“God, you’re amazing,” Killer said. “Since you told us to record these, we honestly didn’t know what to think. It’s like you knew what would happen. We thought you’d stay in forever, or turn android.”

“I mean, it’s great you’re still human, but honestly a little memory never hurt,” Wire said.

“This is the last one, then, right?” Heat said, a soft smile lining his usually frowning face. “I guess you’ll see this soon, then. Good to have you back.”

Kid grumbled something, but he couldn’t hide the faint traces of happiness, the corners of his lips twitching up. “Yeah, good to have you back,” he said quietly before turning the recorder off. 

As the next day queued up, you couldn’t help but wonder what’d happened that made them make four days more. 

The room was nearly pitch black, and the four androids were moving around hastily, barricading themselves in and preparing weapons.

“They’re coming for us,” Kid said. “I don’t understand what’s happening, or anything like that. I don’t know why there are already so many days logged in, I don’t know where we are, I don’t know where you went or what the fuck happened, goddammit!”

“Calm down,” Killer said, but his own voice sounded strained.

“Fuck! God fucking damn it all, this is all bullshit!” he yelled. “How the hell am I supposed to calm down!”

Kid continued yelling angrily. “I’m sorry, we’re going to end it here,” Heat muttered, switching the recorder off.

The next day flashed on, dim lights buffering, barely letting you see. 

No one was in sight. You squinted.

“(Y/N), hm?” a glitched voice said, an android with a blank white mask and top hat on. “Are these being sent?”

“Fuck you,” you heard Kid growl.

You squinted harder, looking for the four familiar androids. 

“Oh well,” the new android said, sighing. “You don’t have to make things so difficult, yet you do. Shame. Kaku,” he called. “Spark his pain receptors at 50%.”

Deep, pained screams and growls, accompanied by cursing.

_______

Sorry to make this one cut off so odd, it was getting a little long.


	7. 7. adagio's awakening

I hope everyone’s enjoying the book so far! Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and voting and commenting, I can’t express my gratitude enough! 

_______

Day 418 flashed on the screen. Your eyes widened and you dropped the small piece of hardtack to cover your ears. There was no light. There was no signs of androids. There was sound. A lot of it.

Even with your hands clamped around your ears, you could hear the cries and groans of agony. You could hear things being ripped apart, and if you looked extremely hard, you could see faint traces of sparks flying. There was disappointed and impatient sighs and small chuckles. Then there was nothing.

As the next day glimmered on, you slowly let your hands drop from your head. You couldn’t see very well, and instinctively, one of your hands reached for your face, your fingertips brushing over your skin, then tears. You blinked a few times, sending more down your face. You tried to wipe them, but they flooded your eyes.

Through blurry vision, you watched the screen, waiting and expecting for something to happen. There was a small light that still worked, dangling from the ceiling from a sparking cord.

Somewhere along the wall behind you, the way the camera faced that caught the light, there was some trace what looked like ink. Your eyes had trouble focusing, and you finally got the tears to stop flowing. You focused on the ink, finding words written. 

Since it dripped down, you had to start deciphering it letter by letter.

The first two were hard to tell, but you figured they were both either a ‘C’, ‘O’, or ‘Q’ and you decided to move on to other, more obvious letters. The third was ‘M’, the fourth, fifth, and sixth being ‘ING’. Probably ‘COMING’. 

Your eyes flickered beneath it, instantly recognising the words. ‘COMING FOR YOU’, the whole thing said. You could feel shivers running down your spine. You looked behind you, using what little light you could to look for ink, but there was nothing.

A small thud sounded from the hallway, and you frantically try to turn off the screen. It shut off, and you froze. You waited for any more noises, but none came. You slowly moved towards the hall, peering into it from behind the wall. 

You held back a gasp as the lights came back on, now dimly illuminating the place. You shut your eyes tight for a moment, having to get used to the sudden light. Once your eyes grow accustomed to it, you make your way towards where you thought you heard the sound. 

In the first door to the left, the different room, the redheaded android ‘Kid’ moved from his position. He lies face down right by the door, his body part twitching slightly. 

You swallowed and leaned down. You reached out your hand to touch it, but as it twitched, sparks begun to shoot out from its neck, which you realised then that the back of his neck was cut wide open, but it didn’t seem like anything was broken inside it. There was a black circuit board with holes that looked like something plugged into them.

It made some strange, robotic noise before clearing into words, more or less. 

“Get… char—” His voice became inaudible again for a few seconds before returning. “Charg… ger,” he sputtered out before it seemed his entire system shut down, sparks and movement diminishing.

You looked around at the other androids before sighing. _Maybe he knows something I need to know…_ You knelt and looped your arms around his before standing slightly, lifting the upper half of his body. 

You begun to drag the android, the metal making an ear piercing screech every few seconds as you made your way to another room with a charger. You pulled out some of the cords and stared at them blankly for a few seconds before understanding. Though the colours were very faded, you could make out what they used to be, and you plugged them into the back of his neck. 

Once you plugged the last one in, you quickly backed up. You weren’t sure what to expect, so you kept a safe distance as it slowly powered on and back to life. Or whatever you’d call it for a robot.

A red glow encapsulated his body in a slow wave before dispersing, and it seem he woke. He stared at you for a few moments.

“Who are you?”

You refrained from sighing. “You… don’t remember?”

He blinked. “No. Why would I?”

“Er… I don’t know,” you lied. “My name’s (Y/N),” you said hesitantly. “Kid… right?” 

“How do you know who I am?” He practically bolted up, sending you back a few steps. The cords extended as he took large steps towards you, each one of his the same as five of yours. “You’re a CP agent, aren’t you? Working for the government like a dog, filthy—”

“Wait, please! It’s not, I’m human, see? Not an android… I don’t know what that white masked android or that ‘Kaku’ android did or who they are, but I’m not with them,” you said, panicked. You tried to slow your racing mind, taking deep breaths, but the air felt freezing in your lungs, making you breath faster.

It stopped and looked like he was thinking for a moment. “Fine. I can tell, jeez, calm the fuck down.”

 _Hey… rude…_ “Er… do you uh… What happened here?”

He glanced at you as he sat next to his charger. “What do ya mean, the same as every other vessel. Chucked in one of the forests and hidden from any too-suspicious droids.”

“I don’t know. Who did that? And why?”

“Ugh, I hate explaining shit. Whatever, when is today?”

“Er… I don’t know,” you said, realising for the first time yourself you don’t even know. “Some day… in some year…” you trailed awkwardly.

He grunts and closes his eyes for a moment, leaning his head back. Behind his eyelids, red glowed in different patterns before he opened his eyes again, the red fading away. “Good, they should be getting here any minute.”

“Who?”

He started to speak, but the slight creaking from where you entered drew your and his attention from the conversation.

“They’re here,” he said. “Good, let’s go.”

You blinked. “Wha?”

“Shut up, you’re important.” He strode out of the room, the cords following him.

“Wait, what’s going on, what do you remember?”

“(Y/N)-ya,” another voice called from the hallway. Kid growled in response and pushed through Law, who shrugged and approached you. “Good thing you made it. Sorry about earlier, that was extremely reckless.”

“Right, no worries,” you said softly. “I just… I just want answers please.”

He sighed. “Me too… Well, I suppose we’ll both get our answers in a few moments. Zoro-ya, Sabo-ya, let’s go.”


	8. 8: interlude of answers

Sorry for taking so long to update! But alas, here’s the new chapter!  
_______  
“Why… are we all gathered here exactly? How come I seem to be the only one completely in the dark?”  
Sabo shook his head. “I know it seems like we know what’s happening, but we have very little clue as well.”  
“We just know we need to be here for answers. We know we’ve lost memory, probably held by the Government. And possibly ways to overthrow said Government, too,” Law added. “Though… We don’t know why this place was chosen.”  
“Or who you are,” Zoro said.  
“But… you knew my name?”  
Kid groaned impatiently. “Because we know you’re supposed to make shit happen. You coming is supposed to fix all this.”  
“Not quite… we do vaguely remember parts of you,” Sabo corrected. “But uh… it’s an odd story, we’ll save it for another time.”  
You thought back to the videos, where you did return. But nothing was fixed, you didn’t think. You shook your head, trying not to think about it too much. Figuring everything was lost with your memories, you followed the group to the area with the screen, which was still on. It displayed the opening menu.  
You sat down next to Sabo and Zoro as Law swiped and tapped until a screen that displayed some type of code you couldn’t quite decipher. He sat down next to Sabo as it began playing something.  
As the video rolled nothing but blackness, you thought it was broken, but it finally showed as light drizzled in through what you could only figure to be fingers. Once the hand was completely removed from whatever camera it was taken on, you saw a scene of several androids and you.  
In the background, you could see a blond android cooking something, but he didn’t look much like an android. Neither did the versions of Sabo, Luffy, Zoro, Law, Kid, Killer, or Heat. Or the androids you saw at the town. They looked so… human.  
You took a few steps away from the camera and sat on the couch, Law on your right and Kid on your left.  
You gave an uneasy smile before speaking. “I know that watching this is going to feel weird,” you started. “At least, it was when I watched it… Anyway, we’ve come a long way. From me---well, you, (Y/N), but humans unable to live in this world, to us nearly winning.”  
You shuffled awkwardly, watching yourself speak.  
“This time around, we need you to let (Y/N) get captured,” Law said, speaking up as you piped down. “I know, I know, it sounds ludicrous. But---”  
“Idiot, they don’t know everything yet,” Kid grumbled. “So, you’ll have a little while to prepare. Don’t worry about it.”  
“‘Don’t worry’, are you sure you’re comfortable with using such a foreign term, brute?” Law commented with a small smirk.  
“Hey! I’ve changed, you mothe---”  
“Okay!” you said, loud enough for the rest of his insult to be cut off. Law only scoffed cockily. “By the time you’ll be listening, we planned it so it should just be Sabo, Law, Kid, and Zoro. And me---(Y/N). Ace shouldn’t be there this time, right? He should be scouting in the Secondary City.”  
“He is,” Sabo murmured next to you. You glanced over at him, but returned your attention to the screen as Law continued.  
“If he is there, then something’s wrong. Run. If not, continue watching.”  
“God, you don’t have to be a creep all the time,” Kid grunted.  
“If he’s not there,” you continued, like they’re not spewing little side comments here and there. “Then that’s good. You’ll need to pick him up once he returns in a month, though. In the meantime, you’ll need to get all the Strawhats.”  
“If all goes according to plan,” Law said, “then (Y/N), you should’ve been found by Luffy. He should’ve glitched and passed out, and you should’ve taken him to SH Town. That’s where all the Strawhats should be, and they should all be void of humanity by now. You’ll need to go there and restore them.”  
“Ooh! I bet you’re thinking ‘How do we do that?’ Because I was, too. Well, here’s kinda the thing…”  
“We can’t tell you,” Kid said blatantly. “Every time it’s been told, it always ends bad. Don’t even end up getting as far. But if we leave it up to you guys, you’ll figure it out. Just use your instincts.”  
“Like with the little metal spheres,” you chimed as the video feed began to glitch. “Ah…” Your voice lowered, and your face saddened. “Is it time already?”  
Law sighed. “Unfortunately. This is all we can tell you for now. I’m sure we’ll keep written logs, that’s how we got through it. Good luck, and note what you do and what should be changed.”  
Through the video, it looked like the entire base was shaking. The others, who’d been eating, as well as you, Kid, and Law, all turned their attention away as Law shut the thing off.  
“When… when did we record those?”  
“Must’ve been before we lost our memories,” Sabo said. “There’s a certain point which we simply can’t remember past. I presume it’s the same for you, Kid?”  
The redhead nodded. “Pretty much.”  
“So… should we do what they---we? Said to do?”  
“It’s all we have to go off of,” Zoro pointed out.  
“Though, we probably should explain what all of this is for,” Law said. “I, along with Ace who’s not present, were given different information. We both have a base idea of the issue at hand.”  
“That… would be preferable.”  
Kid groaned. “How about we save Killer, Heat, and Wire, then we can get to your whole little plan thing.”  
“Or you can refrain from being an impa---”  
“Actually,” you counter, “That wouldn’t be the worst idea. Maybe we can figure out if they kept written logs, while we’re at it. How do we save them?” you asked.  
He smirked. “Nice to see you have a brain. Well, if you haven’t noticed, they’re kind of, how to put it, fucking beat to scraps.”  
“Er, right… But I’m sure the more to help, the better. What do we need to do first?”  
Kid thought for a second. “We just need the parts.”  
Law stared at the android, shaking his head lightly.  
“How about this: we split up? One of us should go get… Ace is his name? And others can go get more clues about what exactly we need to do, go find the written logs that are supposed to be around and stuff. And then others can work on getting the three androids back and working.”  
Law raised an eyebrow before humming. “That’s not a bad idea. Let’s split up, then.”  
“I can get Ace,” Sabo said. “I should be able to get his exact coordinations.”  
“(Y/N)-ya, you and I can go look for more on the situation.”  
“Then I’ll help repair the droids,” Zoro said, shrugging.  
“Then that’s that! Let’s go.”  
_______  
Autobots, roll out


End file.
